gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Arlen
(UES) |love interests= |family= |date of birth=15 November 51 S.E. |age=24 |died= |alias=*Sierra Romeo Two (Unit ID) *Wolf (Callsign) |blood type=B- |gender=Male |gene=Human |height=190 cm |hair=Blonde |eyes=Green |rank=Captain |mobile suits=*ESP-025 Striker *EGX-003 Guardian Gundam **EGX-003/GA Guardian Gundam Galatine *PRNI-805 Cuirassier **PRNI-805/MAC Cuirassier HWS |affiliation= **23rd Mechanised Commando Squadron **106th Special Tactics Squadron |universe=Solar Era }}Michael Arlen is the pilot of the EGX-003 Guardian Gundam in Mobile Suit Storm Gundam. Personality & Character A rational and calm person, Arlen is known more for his tactical and disciplined mindset. Second in command of Red Squadron, Arlen served as the team's highly reliable tactician in the field. His by-the-book nature has occasionally led to his squadmates teasing him. Outside the battlefield Arlen exhibits slightly introverted nature and is not known for socialising much with people besides his team mates. Arlen has a strong faith in the Federation government and is willing to do what ever it takes to preserve its future, due to an idealistic view in their leadership. Shortly after the foundation of Praetorians, Arlen was recruited for his skills and confidence those in command, making him ideally suited as a squadron commander. Skills & Abilities Arlen is a skilled pilot and favours ranged combat, sparing no resources to ensure the enemy is eliminated, despite his choice for long range weapons Arlen possess considerable skill in close range combat. As the team's second in command he also has skills in leading the team and strategising. Arlen is shown to have considerable skill and can hold his ground against Transcedent pilots despite being human. Generally, Arlen's machines are fitted for long range firing, even the Striker, which was originally meant for close range combat as part of his squad, is calibrated for ranged assaults over melee combat. History Michael comes from a line of established military personnel, having served in various branches of the ESPF or its predecessor organisations. Academy Days Arlen studied at the Geneva Military Academy, graduating top of his class in Tactical Combat and Long Range Mobile Suit Combat, making him a highly proficient sniper. He later trained as an MS commando, increasing his combat versatility. Following graduation, Michael was assigned as part of the Mars patrol forces. Joining Red Squadron While the majority of Martian colony defence duties were relatively quiet, a few years into the posting one of the Phobos colonies was under attack by raiders while the an incoming supply ship was suffering major engine issues. With the majority of the garrison forces occupied in rescuing the ship only a few squadrons were still available. With a rapidly narrowing window to intercept them, Michael and the rest of the unit performed a high-intensity gravity assist manoeuvre around Phobos. During the swing-by several of the squad could not handle the strain and passed out, forcing Michael to continue alone while the remaining units saved their squadmates. Coming out of the manoeuvre at an incredibly high velocity, Michael was forced to fire his suit's missiles without a target lock, relying on his own instincts instead. Fortunately he proved to be successful and safely slowed down to find the colony safe and backup on its way. After finishing his posting Michael was invited to join the 106th Special Tactics Squadron by Ian Starling, becoming a part of Red Squadron. Proceeding to work alongside his new squadmates he became a skilled member in an exceptional team. Encountering Eclipse When the 106th Special Tactics Squadron encounters an Eclipse Stiletto Arlen and Hemingway assist in taking their downed partner back to the ship while the rest of the team engage the suit. Defending the Tesla Relationships Notes & Trivia Category:Mobile Suit Storm Gundam